Chao Xin's Surprising Life
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: When Chao Xin disappears after the World Championships Team Wang Hu Gong decide to find him. But they find him they unravle some surprising thing about Chao Xin's past.
1. Returning

**New story guys! This is my first story about Chao Xin so bear with me. Chao Xin has disappeared since the World Championships end and when Team Wang Hu Gong find out his location they find out some surprising facts about Chao Xin. Chao Xin is a bit OOC.**

Chao xin sighed as he finished putting away his things in his bag. It was the end of the World Championships and it was time for him to return to his village home and reunite with his parents. He missed them dearly and he couldn't wait to get back. However, he knew he was going to miss the rich side of China. He stayed there so that he could sell the rugs he weaved and earn money for his family. His parents told him to join China's team in the World Championships so that people would visit the small poor village he lived in.

His parents warned him not to make any friends during his stay in the city. That was the reason why Chao Xin acted so arrogant. He pushed away his team members so that he wouldn't have any good memories to remind himself when he left. He tried to pushing away his fangirls but they were sticking to him like glue. When Dashan thought of entering Wang Hu Gong as the wildcard for the World Championships Chao Xin was the only one against the idea.

Chao Xin felt tears rush to his eyes as he put his cloak over his body. It had been a while since he last wore it. He quickly put the hood over his head and covered his face except for his eyes with a small cloth so that no one would recognize him. Gently Chao Xin stood up with the help of his cane. The cane had a special function where Chao Xin pressed a button and it would turn invisble so that no one would see it. Chao Xin had been born with a twisted leg so he needed his cane to help him walk or run. He used the cane's invisbility function to hide it when he arrived at the city so that no one would see it.

He remember the stories his parents told him when he was little that kids that were born like him used to be killed in the olden days. They didn't tell him the stories to scare him but to warn him that no one in the city could be trusted.

Quickly Chao Xin slung his bag over his shoulder and ran to the train station. As he got on the train he made sure not to leave anything behind so that no one would follow him. Not even a note. As the train took off Chao Xin sighed leaning back at his seat. Now he could return to his regular life.

* * *

><p>Team Wang Hu Gong was walking around the Beylin Temple grounds when Mei-mei brought up something that caught their attension.<p>

"Hey guys is Chao Xin awake yet?" the green-haired girl asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. We haven't seen him since dinner last night." Dashan said.

"Why don't we just find out ourselves." Chi-yun suggested.

The rest of the team agreed and went over to Chao Xin's room. But when they got there the room was empty. It had looked like as if no slept there at all.

"Where could Chao Xin be?" Mei-mei exclaimed worried.

"Let's split up and see if we can find him." Dashan said and the search for the missing blader began.

* * *

><p>A sudden jerk woke Chao Xin from his nap as he noticed that the train was stopping at the village. He couldn't beleive his eyes. He was finally back home where he rightfully belonged. When the train finally stopped Chao Xin got out and noticed his parents waiting for him at the far side of the station smling. Ignoring the stares the other passengers were giving him as they passed by Chao Xin took off and ran into his father's arms while dropping his cane in the process.<p>

"Mother! Father!" Chao Xin exclaimed as he was hugged by his parents.

"Oh Chao Xin we've missed you so much." his mother cooed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Indeed we have missed you so much. But now that you're back our family is complete." his father said as he stroked Chao Xin's hair.

"I've missed you both as well. I was so scared in the city when I tried to sell my rugs. But those city people are really picky. It took me a week to sell my first one." Chao Xin said remembering how he sold the rugs with much difficulty.

"Well at least you've made some money to support our family. At such a young age you've been weaving and harvesting till your arms and legs are sore almost everyday. You're such a gifted weaver and planter for the village. For the next few days we want you to relax for a while." his father said firmly as he picked up the cane and gave it to Chao Xin.

"But father-" Chao Xin began but was cut off by his mother.

"Your father's right Chao Xin. We want you to rest before you can start weaving and harvesting again." his mother said as they began to walk to their cottage.

"Yes mother.' Chao Xin said defeated as he removed the cloth from his face remembering that he wasn't in the city anymore.

He smiled as wind blew the hood of his cloak off his head. He was finally home and this time he wasn't planning on returning to the city for a long time.

**Well this turned out better than expected. Truthfully I wrote it and published it on the same day. Read and Review please!**


	2. Answers and Going back to the old life

**Okay guys I got a complaint to update faster and I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner. My grades have been really bad lately and I'm trying really hard to bring them up or else I'll be banned from the computer so I'm trying to super hard to do that and update stories at the same time. Okay so this is where Chao Xin returns to his normal life in the village. Enjoy!**

For the past few days Chao Xin had rested and took a walk around the village with his parents. The local kids in the village were really happy to see that the brunette was back and so were their parents. Even the local merchants at the marketplace were happy to see him.

_This is my home. This is where I belong._

A ball hit Chao Xin's head snapping him from his thoughts. He looked over at the direction where the ball went and noticed the local children asking him to play with them. Chao Xin accepted their invitation with a smile and the game began.

After a few hours Chao Xin was back home working at his loom. This time he was weaving a pattern of the Beylin Temple. As the picture of the Beylin Temple came to life on the rug itself Chao Xin couldn't help but have tears streaming through his cheeks as he thought of how the team was reacting to his sudden departure. They probably hated him by now and there was nothing he could do about it.

His father seemed to read his mind for he had went over and wrapped his arms around Chao Xin to comfort him. Feeling the warm arms around him Chao Xin relaxed into the hug and placed his head against his father's chest.

"You're thinking about the team are you?" Chao Xin's father asked and Chao Xin nodded.

"I really miss them and I'm wondering of what they're doing right now after my departure." Chao Xin admitted.

Meanwhile during the past few days Team Wang Hu Gong ran around the city asking everyone if they knew where Chao Xin had gone, but no one had seen Chao Xin during the past few days which worried them even more.

"Chao Xin has to be somewhere! It's not like he just decided that he should leave us! There has to be some clues to tell us where he's gone!" Chi-yun exclaimed worried.

Right after he said that a mysterious hooded figure approached the 3 teens.

"Who are you?" Da Xiang asked curiously to the figure.

"I will not speak of my name but you should know that your friend Chao Xin has left the city." The figure said in the voice of a teen.

"We know that! But we don't know where he went!" Mei-Mei exclaimed.

"Chao Xin took a train to the Little Leaf Village. The Little Leaf village is the poorest village in all of China." The figure continued.

"How do you know all of this?" Chi-yun asked eyes wide.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." The figure said before disappearing in thin air.

"Well that was weird, but at least we know where Chao Xin went. So let's go get him." Da Xaing said before Mei-Mei and Chi-yun nodded in agreement.

A few hours in the Little Leaf village Chao Xin had finished weaving the rug and was rubbing his hands that were sore from weaving the whole day. Gently Chao Xin stood up with the help of his cane. However when he stood up he started to feel extremely dizzy. Soon he began to sway.

"Chao Xin are you feeling alright?" his father asked as he caught Chao Xin in his arms.

"I'm fine father. I'm just tired that's all." Chao Xin said as he stood up from his fathers arms. A few seconds later Chao Xin collapsed on the floor.

"Chao Xin!" His parents exclaimed.

The last thing Chao Xin saw was his parents running up to him. Then everything went black.

**Woah cliffhanger! Will Team Wang Houg find Chao Xin? What's wrong with him? Why am I asking you these questions? Read and Review please!**


	3. Wang Hu Zhong comes to the Village

**So sorry for not updating this story sooner! I've been dealing with a few health problems lately but I'll be okay. It's finally summer break so I will have time to update ALL of my stories during this time. If you count 2 months enough time that is. The Chinese team finally arrives at the Little Leaf Village. Also I don't own Beyblade!**

When Chao Xin woke up he realized he was laying down on his mat with a blanket draped over his body. His mother was at one side holding a damp cloth to his forehead while his father was at his other side gently squeezing his hand.

"Chao Xin we're so sorry. We shouldn't have put all of this on your shoulders before you got the memories of the rich side out of your head. We forgot that you're still worn out from the World Championships." His father said worriedly as he squeezing Chao Xin's hand tighter.

"Mother father it's okay. I know that the village needs the money and that's why you put all of the work on my shoulders right away. It's not your fault." Chao Xin said as he tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up Chao Xin. You need to rest. You have a high fever." His mother said worriedly as she laid him back down.

"But-" Chao Xin began to protest but he was cut off by his father.

"Your mother's right Chao Xin. You need your sleep. I'll get the village healer to have a look at you." His father said firmly as he stood up.

"Alright." Chao Xin gave in too tired to protest and went back to sleep.

During that time Team Wang Hu Zhong had already arrived at the Little Leaf Village and began to walk around looking at the different shops and people that lived there.

"Hey guys look those rugs have the same features as the ones in we saw in Chao Xin's room at the temple!" Chi-yun exclaimed pointing at a nearby shop.

"Let's check it out." Mei-Mei said as they approached it.

"Oh my goodness! Team Wang Hu Zhong! It's such a honor!" The shopkeeper exclaimed bowing towards the trio.

"Good day madam. We were wondering who made the rugs you're selling. You see the rugs here have the same features as the ones a friend of ours had in his room at Beylin Temple." Dashan explained indicating to one of the rugs that showed a picture of the temple.

"The rugs were made by Chao Xin, the best rug weaver and harvester in the village." The shopkeeper explained.

"Wait Chao Xin made these!" Chi-yun exclaimed in shock as he looked at another rug that had pictures of lotus flowers on it.

"Yes. Since the village is very poor we were lucky to have him around. His family grows the largest amount of crops in the entire village. When they harvest the crops they give away most of the produce to the people so that we can have at least one decent meal on the table everyday." The shopkeeper said indicating to the dozens of kids who were harvesting crops near their homes.

"He's very valented." Mei-Mei commented with a smiling look as she looked at a rug with a sunset pattern on it.

"Talented Mei-Mei." Chi-yun corrected her.

"Do you know where we can find Chao Xin?" Dashan asked.

"His father is over there. He can take you." the woman said pointing to a man that looked like Chao Xin.

"Thank you so much ma'am." The team bowed before rushing over to the man.

"Excuse us sir but we need to see your son." the team exclaimed as they ran in front of the man

"I cannot help you all at the moment. I need to fetch the village healer to examine my ill son." The man said walking past them.

"Wait we know your son. He was a member of our team in the World Championships." Chi-yun exclaimed.

Almost immediately the man stopped in his steps and turned towards the trio.

"You're team Wang Hu Zhong aren't you?" He asked. They nodded quickly. He sighed and looked at the sky. "Chao Xin misses you all."

"If he misses us then why did he leave?" Dashan yelled immediately angered.

"You will have to asked him that yourself. He didn't mean any harm to you all." The man said as he continued walking with the team following him.

"So first you're going the village healer and then you're going to take us to Chao Xin?" Chi-yun asked.

"Yes." He answered as they arrived at a small cottage.

"Ms. Shing it's Mr. Mao. I need your help. My son is ill and we need to find out how bad his condition is." Mr. Mao called.

"You had me at ill." a woman's voice said as the door opened revealing an young woman in her twenties.

"Thank you so much." Mr. Mao said as they walked to his home.

"I'm surprised you came with Team Wang Hu Zhong." The healer said as they walked.

"They came to see my son." he said with pointed looked at the trio.

"Of course they just want to talk to him and never ask if the people in our village need help. That's always how people from the city are." Ms. Shing with a glare towards the Chinese team.

"I don't think some of the people in this village trust us." Mei-Mei whispered to Chi-yun.

"Agreed." Chi-yun whispered back as they arrived at a larger cottage.

The trio watched as Mr. Mao pulled out a key and unlocked the door allowing them inside. Right away a ginger and white cat ran up to Mei-Mei and purred against her legs.

"Aww how cute!" Mei-Mei squealed as she picked up the feline and ran her fingers through it's fur.

"This is Miyoko. She's Chao-Xin's cat. She's been very happy ever since he returned home." Mr. Mao said with a fond look at the purring cat.

"Where is Chao-Xin?" Dashan asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"He's right here." A woman's voice said causing the group to look at a young woman with dark red hair sitting next to none other than Chao-Xin who was laying down on a mat with a cloth on his forehead looking very tired.

"You must be Chao-Xin's mother." Chi-yun said surprised.

"Indeed and it's an honor to meet you all Team Wang Hu Zhong." The woman said with a bow of her head not taking her eyes off Chao-Xin.

"You 3 are free to stay here as long as you like but in this house you all will have chores to do. If you city folks don't like it then you will be forced to leave immediately. Is that clear?' Mr. Mao said firmly as Ms. Shing went over to examine Chao Xin.

"Thank you so much sir." The trio said bowing.

"And Dashan may I speak with you outside for a moment?" Mr. Mao asked with a hint of a glare on his face.

"Of course sir." Dashan said as he followed Chao-Xin's father out the front door.

"Now tell me Dashan what do you think of Chao-Xin?" The man asked after closing the front door.

"He's a strong blader but he barely comes to the temple to train with us. I'm shocked that he left us without a word." Dashan explained.

"You are wrong boy! Chao-Xin doesn't come to the temple because he's so busy trying to sell the rugs he weaves. City folk like you don't understand how it's like to be poor and only eat one meal per day!" Mr. Mao yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't know." Dashan stated calmly.

"Chao-Xin has told me a lot about your attitude. If you dare land a finger on my son you and your friendswill be banned from the village understand!" Mr. Mao shouted.

"Yes sir." Dashan said saluting him.

"Good." Mr. Mao said with a stern look as he went back inside.

_'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ Dashan thought to himself as he followed Chao-Xin's father back inside.

**So now you guys know that Chao-Xin's father Ms. Shing and some of the other people in the village do not like city folks! Mao is Chao-Xin's last name. Read and Review please!**


End file.
